Oral Fixation
by secondhandsaint
Summary: Jean suspects there's something wrong with the way he's staring at Edward's lips. JeanxEdward or EdwardxJean depending on your fancy.


"Oral Fixation"

secondhandsaint

Jean wondered if there was something sick in his head. Something that made him obsess about things that weren't appropriate or normal or _legal_, for Pete's sake! Maybe it was telling him that it had been far too long and he needed to find himself a date. Maybe he should just spend some more time in the cold shower in the mornings. Whatever it was, he knew it just wasn't right to be staring.

But Edward really did look good this morning, as far as seventeen year old boys went. As he sat across from him in a rather secluded corner of the library, Jean watched as the Fullmetal Alchemist flipped through a rather large book of theorems. Leaning further back in his chair, he couldn't help but find himself staring at the figure before him, rolling the cigarette around in his fingers as he watched the blonde.

Every now and again, the blonde's tongue would poke through his lips, licking from corner to corner as he found a particularly interesting piece of information. The sight made Jean freeze, jaw clenching as each stroke made his eyes widen just a bit more. The wet muscle was slicking the skin there, making it shine slightly in the low light of the library. The lieutenant was struggling to maintain his composure, imagining the feeling of that tongue along his own lips.

The thought made Jean cough slightly and Edward gave him a small glance, brow knit. Reaching forward, a gloved hand slid a glass of water across the table towards him and Jean simply waved it off. Shrugging, Edward picked the glass up and took a sip. The older watched the water enter the small, dark cavern through those soft lips, making Jean gulp down air. The boy placed the glass back down, licking up the drops that clung to his lips and wiping them rather roughly on the back of his hand. Jean had no problem in catching the water from his lips.

This was so wrong. He was _so_ going be court-martialed.

Jean shook his head, leaning it on one hand and tapping his foot on the floor as the show continued. As problems arose in the equations, pearly teeth would sneak forward and bite down on the slowly pinking flesh. It was a crime to mar those lips. Though Jean had to admit that if it were up to him, they would be rather swollen and much redder then they were now. Jean could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and put the cigarette back into his mouth, lighting it despite the look of disapproval from Edward. For crying out loud, this was torture; he was doing all he could not to bite down as he tried to look anywhere but at the blonde!

Distraction did not help, however. Edward sighed, placing the pencil he'd been writing with between his teeth as he closed one volume and reached for another. Jean imagined moans spilling out from those slightly parted lips. He was going to get himself in so much trouble. Edward was seventeen, and his superior. Plus the boy could transmute him six ways from Sunday at the clap of his hands. No job, no pay, no cigarettes. But he'd gladly hand over five month's worth of cigarettes if it meant five _minutes_ with the boy.

Edward pulled the pencil back out from his lips, now tapping the eraser against them as he read the page before him, Jean's heartbeat matching each movement. Every once and a while he took to chewing at the end and the lieutenant was finding it hard not to break. Seriously, how could he get any work done with this boy in front of him? How could anybody who looks like that be allowed in the military, or be under-aged!

Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, he took a deep drag on his smoke, watching as a gloved hand reached up and took the pencil away. He watched as those lips parted a moment, then closed and turned up at the corners in a smirk. Frowning, Jean looked up to find a pair of golden eyes staring into his. He'd been caught. Fuck.

He was going to die right here in this library.

He leaned back into his chair again, hands raised in front of him in defense as Edward stood up, the smirk still lingering on his lips. When the blonde didn't clap his hands together, Jean knit his brow in question before noticing the playful look in his eyes that had the lieutenant frozen in his chair. The alchemist took slow steps around the table until he had settled himself between it and Jean, daring the lieutenant to look away or move.

Jean could feel his heart racing, his pulse in his ears and his cigarette hanging from his lips. His hands were shaking as he held them up and he waited as Edward contemplated him, scanning him from top to toe and back again. With another smirk, the blonde slowly moved forward, bracing his hands on Jean's shoulders as he settled himself across the man's lap, causing his eyes to widen in shock and disbelief. The leather of the boy's pants felt cool as he placed his hands on his thighs, holding tight so that Edward wouldn't slide off.

Grinning mischievously, Edward reached up and pulled the cigarette from Jean's lips, tucking it between his fingers before wrapping his arms around the lieutenant's shoulders. Leaning in close until their noses touched, the blonde paused a moment. Jean could feel every breath, almost feel the boy's pulse, which was surprisingly calm for the close proximity. The heat between them was almost stifling and Jean could feel beads of sweat on the back of his neck, eyes struggling to keep locked with Edward's.

The moment they scanned down to Edward's lips, he was being kissed.

The touch was light at first, then grew hungry. Edward tasted of coffee, spice and something that couldn't be described as anything other than his own essence. He knew he must just taste of tobacco, so it surprised him when he found Edward's tongue had pushed its way into his mouth, seeking his to play. He met it happily, battling for dominance which the blonde reluctantly gave.

Jean squeezed the blonde's thighs as teeth grazed over his lip, biting the way he had watched and responded by pushing deeper into the boy's mouth. The moan that Edward let out made Jean suspect that maybe the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't as innocent as he put on. Grinning, the lieutenant tilted his head to the side, applying more pressure until Edward opened his mouth wider_. _Fingernails dug into his scalp as Jean sucked lightly on the blonde's tongue, giving a small bite before licking it better.

This may be wrong, may be illegal, but damn it got Jean _hot._

A metal hand snuck down to Jean's chest, pushing him further into his chair and he gave a small grunt. His tongue was forced back into his mouth, which was then invaded by the blonde's a moment later. The sudden change of dominance had Jean scrambling to keep up, but he would not be left behind. The hand at the back of his head was pressing his mouth firm against the blonde's, lips and tongues moving in the most seductive way. Small nips at his lips made his fingers twitch, giving a small groan as Edward pressed himself into his chest and licked along his tongue. He was so delicious, so talented at this, so goddamned dirty…

And in a moment, he was gone.

Jean blinked a moment, glancing up as Edward leaned away from him, breathing heavy a moment before smirking. Lips parted to catch his breath, the lieutenant watched with wide eyes as the blonde pressed the cigarette between his kiss-swollen lips, taking a long drag. It was enough to make Jean's throat go dry, his fingers digging into leather clad thighs. Edward's fiery eyes dared him to try to kiss him again and he had no problem with that.

Tilting his chin up slightly, Edward blew the smoke out in a slow stream, drawing the lieutenant's attention to his lips again and Jean blinked. Twirling the cigarette around in his fingers, Edward placed it between Jean's lips, gently nudging his mouth shut and narrowing his eyes mischievously again. Sliding his hands back onto Jean's shoulders, the blonde leaned in close once more, licking his lips before swinging one leg over and lifting himself off of Jean's lap. The lieutenant blinked at the spot where the boy had been a moment ago, hands in midair.

Snapping from his trance, he turned to see Edward adjusting his red coat as he walked away. Running his fingers through his hair again, Jean let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, heart racing again as he swallowed the taste of the blonde and tobacco. He would never think of pencils, cigarettes or Edward the same way again.

* * *

Have always liked that pairing. I know Edward is out of character. Bite me.


End file.
